Nightmare on Bebop Street
by jadedghostgurl
Summary: Edward can't sleep , after roaming though nearly everyone's room where will she finally decide to rest or with who will she decide too rest.


okay I thought of this while I was at the mall... But anyway REVIEW ME PRETTY PLEASE!!!

Edward slept unrestfully , as she lay on her cot , in her room. Usually she was half dead by now but tonight sleep escaped her. Even though she was tried she couldn't bring herself to lay still. Her room was the smallest in the ship and any other night Ed wouldn't have cared, but now it made her feel as if the space were about to cave in on her.

Rolling around, over her various collection of blankets and pillows , Ed groaned. So sleepy yet so awake. Finally grunting with her own impatience for herself , Ed flipped on the lights and stood up maybe if she wore herself out she would fall asleep.

"Okay , Edward will make herself sleepy."

Suddenly as though a firecracker had gone off in her butt , Ed started yelping . bouncing and galloping around ,her tiny room, on all fours. She tossed her red bushy head wildly and pranced as through she were a prime show horse taking it's victory gallop around the ring , next pretending she was a wild bronco and she had a rider on her back bucking and flipping all over , finally a filly running away from her captors as they tried to tame her.

After building up a steady sweat after 5 minutes of playing horsey. Ed pretended she was a beauty queen accepting her crown , hollering and fakely crying to be dramatic.

Yet nothing worked , Edward was still wide awake , if anything she had only woken herself up some more. If seemed nothing she could possibly do would make her tired.

Giving up , she decided to see what the rest of the Bebop was doing. Even though it was 2:30 in the morning. All the playing had made Edward hunger and she decided to take the long walk up to the kitchen , and then maybe she could play with Ein.

"Bebop Hall nice and fun , Soon ed will sleep under the sun."

Edward rhymed quietly as she walked the deepening halls of the Bebop.

Any sane person would have been scared , the bebop's halls were long and dark and if one wasn't careful they could carry you to the belly of the ship. But none the less Ed instead of the kitchen found Jet's room and heard a great grumble as she passed by , the sound struck Ed's curiosity and she swiftly opened up the door and stepped in.

Jet lay on his bed , in his boxer shorts and white shirt. He was drooling on himself in sleep and was mumbling words , Ed couldn't understand from where she stood so she took a few steps closer. Jet pursed his lips in his slumber and said something about that a nice watch it was . Ed cocked her head and grinned.

Careful stepping over Jet's limbs she hung her face closely over his and looked at Jet and blinked , was he hallucinating ? Then much too her surprise Jet opened up his mouth and yawned loudly , right as Ed inhaled a breath.

Her face nearly turned green with sickness. Ed fell over herself and bolted out of the room slamming the heavy door behind her , not even making Jet stir though.

"EKKKY !!! TOXIS GAS !!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE !!!"

Ed howled as she wobbled down the hall pretending to be poisoned. After she had walked for a minute or so she found herself nearly Faye's room.

"Yippee , Faye will be awake !!!"

Ed morphing into sleath mode stood up straight against the wall ,the held the door into Faye's room , crept silently along and then suddenly polite knocked on Faye's door .

Inside Faye jumped and foot in the air from where she sat and snatched up her remote control for her TV. and pressed pause. She thought fearfully , maybe it was just the movie she was watching but could have sworn she heard a knock. Maybe not. But then the knock came again , her blood going slightly cold Faye got up and grabbed her gun and walked carefully to the door.

Swinging the door open Faye pointed her weapon into front of her ready to shoot anything that moved . But instead of some freaky creature there was Ed and huge silly grin on her face. Faye growled , what the fuck was Edward doing up at this hour. If she had peed in the bed , then Ed was out of luck because Faye wasn't going to help her.

"Damn it Ed ! You scared me shitless , what are you doing here ?"

Ed giggled a little , Faye narrowed her eyes at the kid and waiting for a reply , as she caught her breath.

"Ed can't sleep, she has tried everything , will Faye – Faye help ?"

Faye groan , at least she hadn't pissed on her sheets , maybe she had a cramp.

"It's cramps are a part of growing up deal with it."

"Huh ? Cramps ? What are those ? Ed is sleepy but awake."

Remembering Ed hadn't yet hit "_that age_" Losing her patience. Faye decided that if she let Ed watch a movie with her she could sleep and so could Ed. Sighing and shaking her lose hair Faye pulled Ed into the room.

"You wanna watch the rest of this movie with me ?"

Faye asked ,her voice completely dry. Ed nodded happily.

"What is it ?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street."

The movie had barely started , Faye had seen the movie many times before , knew it almost by heart even though some scene still made her jump.

As the first thirty minutes of the movie pasted Ed was nearly completely invisible underneath the sheet she had encircled herself with. Watching the movie had made her tired and drowsy but because of the movie she wouldn't allow herself to rest.

After the film was over and the villain seemingly gone , Ed still didn't want to rest. Faye laughed at Ed , she had had the same reaction when she first saw it , she had to sleep with a foreign object , that could potentially kill someone for days.

"Faye Faye can we watch a happy movie now please."

"No .. Ed go to bed , Freddy won't come and get you."

Ed shivered ,she vaguely remembered someone saying something like that in the movie. But despite her protest Faye turned out the lights and started to drift off , leaving Ed alone. Knowing her welcome in Faye's room was worn out Ed had to return to roaming the halls.

Carefully checking out every inch of visible space before moving , Ed stepped into the hall. She was about to turn and go back to her room, but looking down the hall she realized how far she had traveling away from her part of the ship .Ed stood in the hall , the darkness closing in around her , the shadows beginning to hold faces of Freddy and his hand of knives. The air and sound of the ship operating turned into Freddy's cruel laugh.

Her skin stiffening and her hair rising all over Ed walked down the hall , trying to keep her cool .

"_Freddy's not real , silly Edward ..."_

Edward was about to talk herself into being calm when she heard a clicking sound drawing nearer to her . Freezing where she stood Ed's eyes bulged and scan the hall.

A long wet tongue brushed against Edward's leg making her leap , her legs running in the air , has she hitting the ground with a loud yelp Ed shot off down the hall . Her mind racing to who that was.

The tongue belonged to Ein , the tiny dog, who had seen Ed in the hall. The dog was bamboozled to why she had run from him.

Ed ran endless , her stick like legs carrying her all the way to the front the ship , were Spike's room was. Scared and out of breath Ed stopped briefly to think. Here could she go ?

She sure as hell wasn't sleep alone. Faye had kicked her out and Jet ... well Jet's breath spoke for him . Then it clicked , **Spike !** Spike had weapons ! If anything did happen Spike could help her.

"Spikey !!!"

Ed nodded to herself and quickly started to bounce off to his room.

On arrival Ed stopped at Spike's door and grinned , finally she could go to sleep and not worry about exploding out of her mattress in the form of blood. Stepping inside Ed smelled into the familiar scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne.

In the dark of the small room , Ed could clearly make out Spike stretched out on his cot, the single thick wool blanket thrown away from his thin form, only his boxers and white t-shirt covering him. Delicately Ed trotted over to Spike and bent down near his face.

"Spike ? Can Edward sleep with you ?"

His brown eyes fluttering open , Spike groaned as he placed both arms over his eyes. His sleepy-ness showing clearly .

"What ?"

"Spikey !"

"Why can't you sleep on your own ?"

"Edward saw a scary movie , and then Faye- Faye kicked me out and Jet has toxic gas in his room."

Spike frowned as he removed his arms from his face and stared grumpily at Ed. Her eyes were big and pleading. Giving in and really not caring what Ed did as long as she shut up and let him sleep.

"Fine , Ed. But just one night ..."

Ed beamed at Spike happily and jumped on his mattress and half way on Spike as she yanked the covers over her selfishly. Spike gave a sleepy smile. To hell with him, Ed had taken all the cover for herself in doing so , showing with youth.

With her small from turned away from Spike , Ed drifted off into a restful sleep , finally. With Spike by her side , she was sure if Freddy did come for her , he was in for a hell of a fight. Not because Spike loved her or anything but because had seen what Spike would do to any one or anything that interrupted his sleep to much.

Spike had barely moved to the other side of the mattress , when he hear Ed's soft breath . He smoothly pulled out another blanket from underneath his pile of clothes in the corner and wrapped himself up as he too prepared to drift off into his own dreams , but not before his whispered endearingly .

"God , are kids a pain in the ass."

Okay that is the entire story , in a nutshell , **pretty please review me !!!**


End file.
